So That's Just How It Is
So That's Just How It Is is the one hundred and sixty-ninth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Seirin triumphantly celebrates their victory. Kise thinks to himself that Kuroko knew that Murasakibara couldn’t jump anymore—there was no conclusive evidence, yet he still went for the block. Looking at Kuroko on the court, Kise smiles, acknowledging that Kuroko never gives up. On the court, both teams shake hands. Kuroko then watches Kagami and Himuro. Himuro admits his defeat—as promised, he is not his big brother anymore. Kagami sadly agrees. Kiyoshi also goes up to Murasakibara—he tells him it was a great game, and they should play again some time. Murasakibara removes his hair tie, replying he is quitting basketball. He only tried so hard because Himuro was so desperate, but since he has lost now, it’s pointless to continue playing such a boring game. He then turns to leave; Kiyoshi replies that it can’t be helped if that is the way he feels. As Murasakibara walks away, Kagami asks Kuroko if he really is quitting; Kuroko replies of course not since he really doesn’t hate basketball. On Yosen’s bench, Murasakibara is going through his gym bag with a towel over his head. Himuro comes up to him and tells him they will win next time. Murasakibara retorts that he said he is quitting—Himuro softly responds that it doesn’t look that way to him as he observes Murasakibara crying bitterly. Okamura then pats Murasakibara on the head, telling Murasakibara he has just gotten started. Murasakibara pushes his hand off, shaking his own hand, indicating he does not want to be comforted right now. Liu, Fukui, and Coach Araki all smile; she tells them they all did a great job. Watching the Yosen team file out, Momoi states that she never thought that Murasakibara loved basketball—Aomine replies that since he entered the Zone, there is no doubt about it. Riko compliments them on their hard work. Hyuuga then tells them that they should head upstairs to see who their next opponent will be. He states that the first years should go and secure seats for the team. As Seirin walks past Kaijo’s basketball team, Kuroko tells Kise he will be waiting for him in the semifinals—Kise replies that is for certain. Kuroko then speaks to Kagami alone, telling him he is really upset right now. When a confused Kagami asks him why he is feeling this way, Kuroko holds out Kagami’s ring. Surprised, Kagami states that he told Kuroko to throw that way. Kuroko answers that it almost felt like he didn’t want him to do that. Furthermore, he asks Kagami if it isn’t possible for Kagami and Himuro to remain brothers and rivals. After hearing Kuroko’s plea, Kagami takes his ring, thanks Kuroko, and heads off to talk to Tatsuya Himuro. Meanwhile, Himuro is outside the arena with Alex. After recalling their previous conversation, he apologizes to her. Before Alex can respond, an unknown voice calls out to Himuro, asking if “he” is the guy who just played in the game earlier. Kaijo is warming up before the next match. The players (Kobori, Hayakawa, and Moriyama) all notice that Kise is unusually fired up and wonder if it had anything to do with the video they watched yesterday of their next opponents. Flashback: Kaijo is watching a video of their next opponents in their club room. A startled Kise suddenly gets up as he recognizes one of the players. Presently, Kasamatsu asks him why he reacted like that. Kise replies that he recognizes someone he knew—he was one of the original five Teiko starters. At the same instance, a stunned Kagami sees a young player forcefully holding Alex up by the neck. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Yōsen High vs Seirin High *Kaijō High vs Fukuda Sōgō Academy Techniques used None Navigation